The war of the Clans!
by ssj
Summary: (Rantfic)The Mera and Koji clan of the demon world have been in a war for a thousand years. One member from each clan had a child, and the clans have found out. It is up to Yusuke, Hiei and Kurama to bring peace within the two clans. Wow I updated!
1. Ch 1

The Two Clans: Chapter 1  
  
Heya everyone. I am back again writing fanfics. Whoopie! Anyway, the Urameshi team has another case, and they gotta solve it! Sorry Kuwabara fans..He's not in this one =( They will explain why..  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho...sigh...  
  
Enjoy!  
  
````````````````````````````  
  
One day, Yusuke Urameshi was walking to school. Actually wait. Let's rephrase that. One day, Yusuke Urameshi was SUPPOSED to be walking to school, but today was such a beautiful day, that he felt like ditching.  
  
"I should be spending the day at the park, or the forest outside the city!" Yusuke thought out loud. "Not at some stupid school where they have you locked in like some sorta prison!"  
  
It was a good thing Keiko wasn't walking with Yusuke today. She had some activities before school, so she wasn't able to force the team leader to go to school. Kuwabara wasn't with Yusuke as well. He was either at school, or also ditching.  
  
While Yusuke was on his way outside of the city, he saw a shadow up in the sky. He noticed it, but then shrugged it off.   
  
"Yusuke!" shouted someone up in the sky.  
  
He looked up.   
  
It was no other than Botan. Yusuke stopped to let the ferry girl join him.  
  
She came down on her oar, and landed on the ground. Botan smiled at the boy and put her oar away.  
  
"Hey Botan," Yusuke said dully. "What is it this time?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Botan asked curiously.  
  
"I mean," he started. "You either have a mission for us, or want to pal around."  
  
"Hmm," Botan hummed, hearing Yusuke talk. She had a little sadness in her eyes.  
  
"Either way," Urameshi added with a sigh, feeling bad for saying that to her. "It's fine. You can hang around me."  
  
"Oh thank you Yusuke!" Botan shouted. "But, that's not why I came to see you at this occasion."  
  
Yusuke fell on the ground. He was being sentimental to her for nothing.  
  
"Then why the heck did you come!?" Yusuke asked with anger.  
  
"You!" Botan said pointing to Yusuke. "Have a mission!"  
  
"I knew it. So what's up? Is there a video tape or somethin'?" Yusuke asked in his tough guy tone.  
  
"Um," Botan said. "No."   
  
"Then what is it!?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"No need to be so mean," she said with a little attitude. "You need to go see Koenma. I believe we need to get Kurama at his school."  
  
"What about Kuwabara and Hiei?"  
  
"Hiei is already at Koenma's office, and Kuwabara," Botan paused. "This mission may be too difficult for him."  
  
"Difficult!?" Yusuke said. "What do you mean by that!?"  
  
"Eh," Botan said grinning. "We need you tree, meaning you, Kurama, and Hiei, because you guys are part demon. We are going deep to the demon world. Only demons can handle it. Humans can't. And since you and Kurama have demon blood in you, and Hiei is a demon, you guys can handle the case."  
  
"....."  
  
Botan grinned nervously.  
  
"What is this case, SUICIDE!?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Not exactly," Botan said quietly.  
  
"What's the case," Yusuke said more quiet.  
  
"Koenma will explain."  
  
"Alright then," Yusuke said sighing.  
  
"We need to go tell Kuwabara about the case, so Keiko won't worry."  
  
"Won't he feel bad about not taking this case?"  
  
Botan shrugged while humming 'I don't know'.  
  
"Let's go to the archade," Botan said. "I know Kuwabara ditched school today to go there."  
  
"Alright then," the raven haired boy said. "Let's go."  
  
"Ok," Botan said while they walked to the local arcade.  
  
`````````````````````````````````````  
  
"So what's this case anyway," Yusuke asked Botan.  
  
"As I said before, Koenma will tell you."  
  
"Do YOU know anything about this case," Yusuke said while glaring at Botan.  
  
"....."  
  
"Do you??" he said again more sharper then last time.  
  
"...yes," she admitted with fright in her confession.  
  
"Spill it!"  
  
"Do I HAVE to?" Botan said nervously.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Fiiine," she said childishly.  
  
They paused.  
  
"There are some negotiation problems in the demon world. There are two tribes. The Kijo clan, and the Mera clan. Apparently, a member from the Kijo clan fell in love with a member from the Mera clan, and had a child without the groups knowing. They are debating about the problem, whether to kill the child, and it's parents, or splitting the two lovers apart."  
  
Yusuke made a sour face.   
  
"What does this have to do with us!?"  
  
"My, my Yusuke," Botan said. "You are having a bad day."  
  
"Yeah, I am."  
  
"Anyway," Botan continued. "What we want to do is to bring the clan together, so no one dies, or gets hurt."  
  
"Alright," Yusuke said. "This sounds a little like a book I read in school. I forgot the title."  
  
"Romeo and Juliet!" Botan said with a happy look on her face. "Exactly! Isn't it romantic?!"  
  
"Uh..sure," Yusuke said unenthusiastically.  
  
"So wait," Yusuke said. "Why can't Kuwabara be in this case?"  
  
"Both clans despise humans. They loathe them. If they smelled Kuwabara, they would kill or eat him."  
  
"But what about me and Kurama? We're both humans."   
  
"Yes, but you two have demon blood in you. They won't want to kill you two because they have respect for all other demons, no matter what other mix is in you."  
  
"That's weird. So they want to kill humans if they have no trace of demon blood in them?"  
  
"Exactly!" Botan said.  
  
"Sounds stupid," Yusuke said rolling his eyes. "They sound racist or something."  
  
"I believe they are," Botan said. "If I come with you, I need to be in my non-human form."  
  
````````````````````````  
  
Yusuke and Botan reached the local arcade. They entered and saw Kuwabara playing a racing game. They went over to him.   
  
"Hey Kuwabara!" Yusuke yelled.  
  
"Huh?" He said. "Oh hey guys!" Kuwabara said to Yusuke and Botan, then resumed playing the game.  
  
"...."  
  
The boy in the green uniform punched Kuwabara in the head. "Get your stupid head outa that game and pay attention to us!"  
  
Kuwabara crashed his car to the side accidently.  
  
"Hey Urameshi! What the hell was that for!?" Kuwabara said punching Yusuke.  
  
"Pay attention to us we have somethin' important to tell you!!"  
  
Urameshi punched Kuwabara and eventually, it led to a fist fight. Botan sat there grinning nervously, not knowing what to do.  
  
Three minutes later, Botan convinced Yusuke and Kuwabara to stop because they were making a scene.  
  
"So what's up," a bruised Kuwabara asked.  
  
"There's a new case," the blue haired girl said.  
  
"Aww no!" Kuwabara complained. "Not another case!"  
  
"Ah," Yusuke grinned. "You can't come on this case."  
  
"Huh," Kuwabara mumbled. "How come?"  
  
"The case we are going to solve involves demons who hate humans," Botan said. "And if they saw you Kuwabara, they would kill you."  
  
"Oh," Kuwabara said quietly. "Wait...You and Kurama are human, so won't they wanna kill you?"  
  
"We have demon mixes in us, and they respect all types of demons, so they won't wanna kill us," Yusuke explained.  
  
"And I'm not a demon, so I can't go," Kuwabara said.  
  
"Yes, exactly," said the girl.  
  
"So," Kuwabara said. "Why did you bother to tell me about this if I'm not involved."  
  
"You gotta tell Keiko. Last time I was on a case without her knowing, she KILLED me!" the leader said with a worried tone.  
  
"Alright Urameshi," Kuwabara said. "I'll tell her after school."  
  
"Thanks," Yusuke said giving his thumbs up.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Kuwabara said, getting back to his racing game.  
  
Yusuke and Botan left the arcade, on their way to Kurama's school.  
  
They took the train, and reached Melou High. They entered through the front door. The colors of the uniform have always disturbed Yusuke a bit. Guys wearing pink and not minding it. He understood Kurama wearing pink, since the color of the uniform matched his hair.  
  
"Do you know which classroom Kurama is in?" Yusuke asked Botan.  
  
"How am I supposed to know?!" he whispered sharply.  
  
"Hey!" the hall echoed.  
  
Yusuke and Botan looked to where the voice was coming from.  
  
"You two aren't wearing the school uniform!"  
  
"Ah," Botan said, thinking of what to say next.  
  
"We're not from here," Yusuke said interrupting Botan. "We're looking for Kura-"  
  
Botan nudged Yusuke in the ribs. "Ow!" was Yusuke's reaction. "We're looking for Shuuichi Minamino. Do you know where his class is?  
  
"Why yes," the student said. "He's in room 522."   
  
"Thank you!" Botan and Yusuke said at the same time while running down the hall.  
  
"No running!"  
  
````````````````````````  
  
"Ok," Botan said. "504, 506..."  
  
Yusuke made a flat face to himself. "Too many smart people."  
  
"514..516," Botan counted, ignoring Yusuke.  
  
"Ah! Here it is! 522!" Botan said cheery.  
  
They knocked on the door, then opened it. The teacher gave them weird looks.  
  
They scanned the room for Kurama, and found him in the corner seat by the window.  
  
"We are looking for Shuuichi Minamino," Botan said to the teacher.  
  
"He's right there," he said while pointing to Kurama.  
  
"Mr. Minamino," The teacher said. "These two want to see you."  
  
"Ok," Kurama said getting up. He went to Yusuke and Botan, and they walked out of the classroom.  
  
"Hello Yusuke, Botan," Kurama said politely.  
  
"Hi Kurama!" Botan said.  
  
"We have a mission right?" he asked.  
  
"How did you guess?" Yusuke said dully.  
  
"Why else would you two come here?"  
  
"True!" Botan said. "We have to go to Koenma's office right now. He will explain about the mission. I have told Yusuke some."  
  
"Ok," the youko said.  
  
Yusuke, Botan, and Kurama got out of the school. They made there way to Koenma's office.  
  
``````````````````````````````  
  
"Where's Kuwabara?" Kurama asked.  
  
"He couldn't come," Botan said. "The mission is too dangerous for him."  
  
"I see. But what is the mission?"  
  
"Do you know about the Kijo and Mera clan?" Botan asked Kurama.  
  
"Yes, yes I do," Kurama stated. "What's happened now?"  
  
"Well," Botan said. "One member from the Mera clan has fallen in love with one from the Kijo clan and they had a baby, without anyone knowing, and they may either start another war or kill the family."  
  
"That IS drastic. Why are we helping them?"  
  
"King Yama told Koenma to stop the wars between them once and for all. King Yama can't take it anymore."  
  
"This is going to be quite a challenge," Kurama said. "They would kill Kuwabara because he is human right?"  
  
Yusuke and Botan nodded.  
  
"Thought so."  
  
```````````````````````````````````  
  
End of Chapter 1..yay! Hope you like. Please review ^_^ 


	2. Ch 2

The two clans CH2!  
  
Ah..for any of you who are even reading this story...here it is I guess ^_^" Just sharing my love for yyh. This is my first mission fanfic so..um..if it sucks then cut me some slack ^_^"  
  
_____________  
  
The trio reached Koenma's office. They saw the teenager form of him sitting on a chair. Hiei was sitting as well.  
  
"You're late," Koenma said.  
  
"Well nice to see you too," Yusuke said sarcastically.  
  
"Hn," said the three eyed demon.  
  
Yusuke and Kurama took a seat. The red head bided Koenma a hello.  
  
"So did Botan tell you about your next mission?" Koenma said.  
  
"Yeah, she did," said Urameshi.  
  
"So you understand the situation, and you know that you have to stop it."  
  
"Yes," said Kurama. "But how are we supposed to do that?"  
  
"I don't know!" Koenma slightly shouted. "Negociate or something?"  
  
Yusuke gave a sour face. Kurama sighed. Hiei did nothing.  
  
"Now go on!" Koenma said. "You have to go to the deep regions of the demon world. Here's the map."   
  
Koenma passed a piece of paper to the Youko. "I will be trusting you with the map Kurama."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Botan will be joining you in her ferry form."  
  
"Ok," she said enthusiastically.  
  
"Now go on!" Koenma said. "I'm busy. I got a lot of work to do!"  
  
Botan, Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei walked out of Koenma's office.  
  
"Alright," said Yusuke. "Off to the demon world we go!"  
  
"Hn," said Hiei.   
  
______________________  
  
The trio got out of Koenma's office, and reached the gates to the Demon World.  
  
"Have you ever noticed that these gates look a lot like The Matrix?" Yusuke asked with a smirk.  
  
"You have a point there Yusuke!" said the red head.  
  
"Hn. What's the Matrix?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Eh," The brown eyed and green eyed boy said.  
  
"It's a movie Hiei," Kurama said.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"I should see that movie," Botan said. "But I'm so busy with work!"  
  
"Forget the movie," Yusuke said. "Watch it over my house when we're done with this stupid mission! We gotta look for those tribes."  
  
Our heros got out of the portal, and reached the Demon World. They all landed on the ground. Yusuke fell while Kurama and Hiei landed on foot.  
  
"Ow!" shouted Yusuke. "It seems as if I'm Kuwabara now." The boy made a flat face.   
  
Kurama chuckled a bit, while Hiei made his usual "Hn".  
  
"I guess you are!" the blue haired girl said cheery.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Yusuke mumbled while getting up. Kurama took out the map.  
  
"From my experience here in the Demon World, I may be able to tell where we are," Botan edged closer to Kurama to look at the map.  
  
The redhead looked over the map. "Let's walk a little further to see if there are any signs, so we can know where we are."  
  
"Good idea," the ferry girl said.  
  
"Hn."  
  
Everyone's heads turned to Hiei.  
  
"There are no signs in the Demon World. Kurama, you have been in the human world for too long."  
  
"I guess I have," he said nervously.  
  
"I'll go look," the short one said. "I'll be back in two minutes most."  
  
"Eh," said Botan. "Should we even trust you?" She said nervously, thinking of her head being chopped off by Hiei's sword.  
  
"What do you think I'm going to do!?" He said with a sharp tone. "Run away from all of you, while you are lost here in the Demon World?"  
  
"Well, maybe," Yusuke said half kidding.  
  
Hiei glared.   
  
"Kidding! Kidding!" he grinned, while putting his hands in front of him. "Just let him go Botan. Who else are we gonna trust? Hiei," Yusuke paused. "Go! Be back here though!"  
  
"Hn," the demon said while jumping away.  
  
Yusuke, Botan, and Kurama waited for about a minute, while Hiei was looking. They saw him come back.  
  
"Give me the map Kurama," Hiei said dully.  
  
The Youko obeyed.  
  
The three eyed demon examined the map for a couple of minutes.   
  
Botan whispered to Yusuke "I didn't know Hiei knew how to use maps..."  
  
"I can hear you," Hiei said while moving his eyes to Botan.  
  
She got freaked out and sweat dropped.  
  
"We're about here," Hiei said pointing to the spot. "And the Mera clan is there." Hiei paused to look again. "And the Koji clan is there."   
  
"Hm," Kurama said. "If we walk, then it would take us about five days. If we run it, then it will only take us only half of the amount."  
  
"Wait," Botan said.  
  
They all faced her.  
  
"Run?" She said nervously.   
  
"If you don't want to come, then go back to Koenma," Hiei said coldly.  
  
"I'll use my Oar!"  
  
Yusuke sighed. "I guess we should start running. Can we sleep tonight though?"   
  
"I thought we were going to run the whole way," Kurama said.  
  
"I know," the boy dressed in green said. "I didn't get much sleep last night."  
  
They all sighed.  
  
"And anyway! It's not like there's going to be a World War III tomorrow is there?!"  
  
"Well," Kurama said. "With my knowledge of the tribes, there won't be a war within a while," he paused. "If the disagreement just started."  
  
"Well then," Botan said. "We'll camp out tonight! We will find out a way to have the two clans stop arguing." She got her Oar out and hopped on it. "What are we waiting for!? Let's go!"  
  
They all started running. Hiei was in the lead, since he knew where they were all going. Yusuke second, Kurama third, and Botan last.  
  
__________________________  
  
It has been six hours straight that they have been running. Botan was flying on her Oar. It was getting dark so they all decided to stop at a camp out area. Yusuke and Botan took a breather, while Kurama and Hiei got the supplies they needed for the night. Hiei came back with wood, while Kurama came back with some food.  
  
"Ew," Yusuke said. "We're gonna eat THAT?!"  
  
"Yes," said the Youko, while holding two strange animals called Carrons. "Got a problem with that?"  
  
Yusuke looked nervously at the food. "...no..."  
  
Hiei hopped on a tree. He got to the highest tree branch.  
  
"Hiei," Botan said. "At least burn this fire!"  
  
"No. Do it yourselves. I haven't any use of the fire."  
  
"Don't you want dinner?" asked Kurama.  
  
"..." Hiei looked at Kurama. "Hn," he said while hopping down from the tree and lighting the fire. After it got lit, he hopped back up to his resting place.  
  
Kurama put the animals on a stick and started to cook them on the fire. He took some plants out of his hair and rubbed the inside of it onto the meat.  
  
"What's that for?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Seasoning." Kurama smiled. "You wouldn't want plain meat would you?"  
  
"Yuck," said Botan. "No!"  
  
They paused for a couple of minutes to look at the fire.  
  
"Ok boys," said Botan. "We need to plan out a strategy for the who clans."  
  
"Right," said Yusuke. "How are they going to get along?"  
  
"I think it's impossible," said Kurama. "Knowing there reputations."  
  
"Hm," thought the raven haired boy. "This is gonna be harder then I thought!"  
  
"How about we each split up," said a voice from above. They all looked up at Hiei.  
  
"Explain," said the leader.  
  
"How about we split up into two groups. One group representing the Koji clan, and the other with the Mera clan. We get them to know us well and we convince them to not fight."  
  
"I guess that can work," said Botan. "It's going to be hard to convince them, but it may work."  
  
"Good idea Hiei," said Kurama.  
  
"Hn," said the demon. He looked at the meat. " I get the biggest piece of Carron."   
  
"Agreed," the Youko said.  
  
___________________________  
  
The meat was done and they ate plenty. They were now staring into the fire.  
  
"How about Botan and I go to the Koji, while you guys go to the Mera clan."  
  
"Ok," said Botan. Kurama shrugged and Hiei said his usual "hn".  
  
Eventually, Yusuke fell asleep first, for he was exhausted.   
  
"So do you think we might succeed?" Botan asked Kurama.  
  
"I'm not sure. They are both stubborn clans. We just need to get there respect and trust."  
  
They all were silent.  
  
"Hiei?" Kurama called.   
  
"Hn."  
  
"So your not asleep."  
  
"Not tired."  
  
"Same here," Kurama said.   
  
They all fell asleep about thirty minutes later. Tomorrow, they were on there way to the Villages.  
  
______________  
  
I should be studying U_U Meh! I hope you enjoyed this chapter ^_^" 


	3. Ch 3

The two clans..too lazy to make a larger title.. Ch3  
  
here goes..i dont own yyh.  
  
______________________  
  
Hiei was the first to awaken. He stretched on his tree branch and fell all the way down on Botan. He was on top of her. Botan stirred a little, then opened her eyes to see an unconscious Hiei on top of her.  
  
"AAHHHH!!!!" she screeched so loud that everyone else woke up. She pushed Hiei away from her.  
  
"Eek! Get it off!!! GET IT OFF!!!!"   
  
"Get what off," Yusuke asked. "Ya' woke me up!" he said in a mean tone.   
  
Hiei rolled off of her and the knock on the ground woke him up. He woke up.  
  
"Hn..." he said dazed.   
  
"Why did you fall on me!?" screamed Botan.   
  
"Hush down Botan," said Kurama. "It was probably a mere accident."  
  
"It was," said Hiei.   
  
"Then what happened?" asked Yusuke. "You fall of your tree?!"  
  
All but Hiei laughed. He gave a growl.  
  
"I should kill you ALL!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah," said Yusuke. "Should we get breakfast, or head on over?" he asked, changing the subject.  
  
"Let's leave," said the Youko. "The sooner we get this over with, the sooner we get home."  
  
"I guess," said Yusuke. "Hiei! You lead the way!"  
  
"Hn," said the demon while starting to run. The others followed.  
  
________________________  
  
It's been two days since they all started running. None of them stopped for a break.  
  
"So how much farther Hiei?" asked the raven haired boy.  
  
"Not far! We should be there in less than an hour."  
  
"Yes!" said a running Yusuke.  
  
"Yusuke," Kurama said asking for an approval to state his question.  
  
"Yeah?" he asked.  
  
"Don't talk. It will tire you!"  
  
They all were silent for the next forty five minutes.  
  
Hiei stopped. The others stopped when he did.  
  
"We're here?" asked Botan.  
  
"Hush!" said the Youko.  
  
"Wh-" Yusuke said loudly, then switched to a whisper. "Why?"  
  
"We're near the clans," said Kurama. "They look for trespassers."  
  
"How do you know?" said Yusuke.   
  
"I used to crack codes to get into the Mera clan's safes."  
  
"Oh no," said Botan. "That may be a problem."  
  
"Have you been caught?" asked Hiei.  
  
"...No, but they know what my fox form looks like. Not my Youko form"  
  
"Awww!" everyone said in a whisper.  
  
"Maybe," said Botan. "Yusuke and I should go to the Mera clan, while you two go to the Koji."  
  
"Agreed," whispered the Youko. "We meet here every night to tell each other the stats. Got it?"  
  
"Yeah," Yusuke and Botan said.  
  
The fire demon did his usual "hn".  
  
Kurama and Hiei went to the direction of the Koji clan, while Yusuke and Botan went to the Mera clan.  
  
________________________  
  
Uh....the suspense is killing you riiiiight? -.0 


	4. Ch 4

Chapter 4 ^_^  
  
________________________  
  
Yusuke and Botan were walking toward the village of the Mera clan.  
  
"So Botan."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Do you know much about the Mera clan?"  
  
"Eh..." she said.  
  
"Hmmm?" Yusuke hummed glaring at her.  
  
"All I know is that the Mera clan is a," she paused nervously.   
  
"Is a what!" Yusuke shouted.  
  
They heard ruffling in the trees. Two demons came down. They had cat-like ears. There heads were shaped like a reptiles. They had strong muscular bodies and a medium sized tail. The two demons were dressed in armor.  
  
"Holt!" one of them shouted.  
  
"Who goes there?" the other one said.  
  
"Eh.." Botan said nervously. She and Yusuke couldn't think of what to say.  
  
"I smell human!" The first guard said.  
  
"Human?" Yusuke asked, playing stupid.  
  
"No wait," said the second guard while taking a whiff of Yusuke closely. The boy put on a disgusted face. "He smells of demon as well."  
  
"Well, I still dislike him."  
  
Yusuke took a gulp.  
  
"The girl has no trace of demon or human."  
  
"Ain't she a pretty one," one of the guards said while twiddling her hair around his fingers. "I otta have fun with her tonight!"  
  
"Hey!" shouted Botan pushing his hand out of her hair. "I am NOT a prostitute or any sex slave!"  
  
Yusuke laughed.  
  
"What's so funny!?" asked a furious Botan.  
  
"Nothing," Yusuke said. "Nothing," he repeated.  
  
"Why are you two here?!" asked a guard.  
  
"We were sent by Koenma," Yusuke said. Botan looked at him.  
  
"Koenma eh?" asked the first guard. "I know of 'im! What are you guys, Joan or Arc or what?"  
  
"You can say that," said Botan. The second guard gave her a seductive look.  
  
"Stop staring at me!" she shouted.   
  
Yusuke laughed again.  
  
"C'mon," said the first guard. "Let's bring ya to the head chief."  
  
"Ok," said Botan.  
  
"By the way," the first guard said. "My name is Hitoshima. Call me Hito."  
  
"And I am Joshio," the second guard said.  
  
"I am Yusuke, and this is Botan."  
  
"Botan eh?" said the first guard. "Well, she and I otta have a lot of fun tonight!" He was about to kiss her on the cheek but Botan hit him with her fist.  
  
Yusuke laughed hard, as well as Joshio.  
  
"No chance with her," Joshio said.  
  
Botan growled. They went onto the village to see the head chief.  
  
_______________  
  
The four arrived at the entrance of the Village. There were market shops and houses. People were coming and going.  
  
One of the girls noticed Yusuke and shouted "A man!"  
  
The girl dropped her bags and ran to Yusuke. She hugged him and gave him a hard kiss.  
  
Yusuke was surprised. He was scared and surprised. The boy was struggling to get her off of him. She refused while kissing him. He put on force and pushed her off.  
  
"Hey!" He shouted. "What's the big idea!?"   
  
The girl jumped, but before she went to Yusuke, the guard grabbed the girl.  
  
"Hey lil missie! You don't go kissin' someone you don't know!"  
  
She was budging, but the guard kept her at ease.  
  
Botan went over to Yusuke and whispered "I got interrupted by these two before, but as I was trying to say, the Mera clan are a bunch of horny people."  
  
Yusuke looked shocked.   
  
"Hor...ny?!"  
  
"Hush!" she said.  
  
"Hey Yusuke," Hito said trying to not let the girl go. "Apparently you have the scent!"  
  
"The scent?"  
  
"All girls go mad for you. You have the scent that drives 'em wild!"  
  
"Heh, I wish I had it," Joshio said.  
  
"Now I know what Kurama feels like," Yusuke said while slapping his hand on his head.  
  
"Wait till I tell Keiko," said Botan teasingly.  
  
"No way! You won't tell her!" Yusuke said. "And anyway, she was attacking me!"  
  
"I guess," said Botan pondering.  
  
"Yusuke," said Hito.   
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"We otta rush ya to the castle. These girls are bound to smell you any second."  
  
"Alright," said Yusuke.  
  
One of the guy villagers went over to Botan. He looked like Hito and Joshio. The females had human features. They just had tails, claws, and cat ears.   
  
"Hey, hey, hey!" said the male villager. "How bout me and you have some fun eh?"  
  
Botan got out her Oar and banged him on the head. He fell unconscious.  
  
They headed onward to the Castle.  
  
"A male!" one of the girls shouted.  
  
"Uh oh," said Yusuke worryingly.  
  
All of the other females stuck up there heads to look over at Yusuke.  
  
"A male!" shouted the village girls numerous times. They all came rushing to Yusuke  
  
"Run!" said Joshio.  
  
Yusuke, Botan and Hito followed Joshio. About five minutes later, they got rid of the village females. They ended up at a forest outside of the Village.  
  
"It's best to rest up here," said Joshio. "The females otta get rid of the sent of Yusuke eventually."  
  
Urameshi grinned.  
  
"So," said Botan.  
  
The guards looked at her.  
  
"Will you tell us what's up with you and the Koji clan?"  
  
Joshio growled.  
  
"Those sons o' bitches! I hate 'em all!" Joshio paused then glared. "Why? You with them or somethin'?"  
  
"No, no, no!" Yusuke and Botan said at the same time.   
  
"We're on your side!" Yusuke said quickly.  
  
"..yes!.." agreed the ferry girl.  
  
"Alright then," Hito said.  
  
"I mean," asked Botan. "What's the story with you guys? How did you start becoming enemies."  
  
"Well," started Joshio. "It was some-odd somethin' years ago..."  
  
Botan and Yusuke gave him a questioning look.  
  
"I dun know when this started! But, about the beginning of time. There was two men and two women. They married each other. Anyway, This was back in cave men time so you otta remember that."  
  
Botan and Yusuke nodded.  
  
"One day, the two women were pregnant an' then had kids. One day, the kids were playin'. Eh.. Painting or somethin'. One of the kids were bad-mouthin' the other kids painting. They led to some fist fight, an' the parents saw this. The two families separated after that an' they started to fight each other. As generations went by, they each formed a clan, and theys always fightin'. This has gone for a thousan' years or so."  
  
"....."   
  
"Your telling me, that the reason why you two are enemies is cause of a painting!?" shouted Botan.  
  
"Yup!" Joshio said.  
  
"That is..." Yusuke paused and took a breath. "THE STUPIDEST THING I HAVE *EVER* HEARD!!!!"  
  
Hito was sitting very close to Botan. He was grinning at her. She looked at him and grinned back nervously. She felt something hard on her knee and her face went pale. She realized what it was.  
  
"EeeeeeEEEEEE!!!!!!!!" She stretched loudly.  
  
"Ew, Ew, EW!!!!" she screamed and hit Hito with her Oar.  
  
"That is SICK Hito!" Botan shouted.  
  
"What happened?" asked Yusuke.  
  
"His....his...his-his," Botan stuttered. "His!"  
  
"His what?!" yelled Yusuke.  
  
"His THING is HARD!"  
  
Yusuke was laughing like a maniac. "What thing?" he asked playing dumb.  
  
"Don't you 'what thing' ME Yusuke!" She ran over to him and went behind him.  
  
"Hito!" Joshio shouted. "Ya perverted bum! How could ya!?"  
  
"I'm sorry," Hito said. "She's juss so damn pretty."  
  
Everyone but Hito sighed.  
  
Yusuke wondered how Hiei and Kurama were doing with the Kijo clan  
  
_____________________________ 


	5. Ch 5

Here's the next chapter..enjoy!  
  
__________________________________  
  
"Hiei?" asked Kurama.  
  
The demon looked up at him.  
  
"You know the nature of these demons am I correct?"  
  
"Hn," said Hiei. "I'm not sure."  
  
"Well the women tend to have an insane sex drive."  
  
Hiei widened his eyes.  
  
"What about the men?" the demon asked.  
  
"Men shouldn't be our problem Hiei."  
  
"Well, there are homosexuals aren't there?"  
  
"...."  
  
"Well??" asked Hiei more tensilely.  
  
"There shouldn't be many homosexuals there," said Kurama. "But I'm telling you Hiei. The women can get crazy."  
  
"What about the other tribe? The one where Yusuke and the other girl are at."  
  
"Botan. Her name is Botan."  
  
"Yeah," said Hiei not caring. "What about the Mera clan?"  
  
"The women can get wild as well," Kurama paused and widened his eyes. "Shit!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yusuke is in danger. The girls can smell him, and they can get crazy."  
  
"Fuck Yusuke!" said Hiei. "What about us!?"  
  
"We can handle them. I get through wild girls at my school."  
  
"Hn," said Hiei.   
  
They reached the village. They entered and saw the demons houses and parks. One girl noticed them. She resembled the girl from the Mera clan who kissed Yusuke. The girl went up to them.  
  
"Why hello boys," she said seductively. Hiei remained cool. Kurama did as well.  
  
She walked over to Hiei. "And hello to you." She petted Hiei's hair. He slapped her hand away.  
  
"My, my," she said teasingly. "Aren't WE touchy."  
  
"Just tell us where the main castle is woman!" snarled Hiei. He didn't like women that were flirtatious.  
  
"Only for a price hun." She winked at Hiei.  
  
Hiei growled. "Fine then, we'll get to the castle ourselves!" He then shoved the women away.  
  
The demon was mad. She made a scream that sounded like someone scratching a chalkboard.  
  
"Ow!" Hiei and Kurama said while putting their hands over their ears.  
  
The Koji police came by in a split second.  
  
"What seems to be the problem ma'am?" The officer asked.  
  
The woman put on a show for the whole town. She got into tears. "...RAPE!" One of the men went to comfort her.  
  
"RAPE!?" exclaimed Hiei. "What the hell! She was the one hitting on me! I didn't do anything to her!"  
  
"Hiei!" the Youko said sharply. "Hush! Look," said Kurama. Half of the female population sighed at his adoration. "We didn't do anything. We're here to see your town leader. We are sent by Koenma."  
  
The guard thought for a minute.  
  
"Arrest them!" one of them said.  
  
'Hiei,' Kurama said telepathically. 'Do not fight them.'  
  
'Hn,' said Hiei. 'Well that ruins our fun.'  
  
They let the guards arrest them. The two were brought to the main castle. They were placed in a jail cell. The cell smelled like a damp towel. It wasn't pleasant.  
  
"So what NOW Kurama," snarled the demon.  
  
"I will ask to see the leader. If our request is not answered, then Koenma himself will come down here."  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"He is obviously watching us right now. He always has his camera on, or something like that."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"We have to gain the Koji tribes respect."  
  
The two demons went silent.  
  
They heard crying. Kurama got up from his seat to look at where the crying was coming from.  
  
"Hello?" he asked in a cautious tone. He looked around the jail room. "Are you ok?"  
  
"No," said a woman, trying to hide her voice.  
  
"Where are you?" the youko asked while looking around.  
  
He saw a shadow getting up from a chair. It formed into a woman. She was dirty. She had the looks of a Mera clan woman.  
  
"I'm right here," she said quietly.  
  
"Wait," said Kurama, taking a full view of the woman. "Your not from the Koji clan..are you?"  
  
"No," she said with a choke in her voice. "I am from the Mera clan...They," she stopped.  
  
"What?" asked Kurama.  
  
"They," she paused. "The Mera clan has my child, and my husband."  
  
"Are you-?"   
  
"Yes. Yes I am. I am the one who fell in love with the demon from the Koji clan. He is arrested in the Mera village. I have no idea where my child is!" She started crying again.  
  
"Hn! Hush up," said Hiei.  
  
"Hiei!" shouted the red head with anger. "So your husband is imprisoned at your village?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Don't worry. We are sent by Koenma to save your family, and to end this war once and for all."  
  
"Really?" she asked, looking up at the Youko.  
  
"Yes, but apparently this town doesn't believe us," he said with a sigh.  
  
"Hn!" said Hiei interrupting. "One girl said I raped her."  
  
"Yes," she said. "The Koji's can be selfish creatures. All both clans care about are their hormones. I don't care about the sex! Neither does my husband!"  
  
"We understand," said Kurama. "Hopefully, we can see the king and get him to trust us."  
  
"We could of just beat up the guards," said Hiei, looking out the window.  
  
"That wouldn't of worked," said Kurama glaring at Hiei.  
  
"I'm Sonia."  
  
"I'm Kurama, and my friend over there is Hiei."  
  
"Hn," said Hiei not caring.  
  
They heard a door opening, and became silent. Bulky guards were walking toward Hiei and Kurama's cell.  
  
"Did you two say Koenma sent you?" said one of the guards. He sounded deep and had a thick voice.  
  
"Who wants to-"  
  
"Yes," Kurama said nervously, interrupting Hiei from making a huge mistake. "Yes, we're sent by Koenma!"  
  
One of the guards took out a key from his pocket. He inserted it into the lock and opened their cell.  
  
"Come on out you two. The king wants to see you." Then he muttered under his breath. "I don't know why though..."  
  
Hiei heard this and glared at the guard while walking out of his cell. Kurama walked out without even making eye contact.  
  
The guard took a whiff.  
  
"Your human aren't you..." The guard said. "I don't LIKE humans. In fact, I HATE them."  
  
Kurama looked at the guard. "As you can see, I am part human. The other part of me is a demon. A fox demon."  
  
"Yes," he said. "I noticed that..." He paused. "But I'm still keeping an eye on you!"  
  
"Whatever," said Kurama walking out of his cell.   
  
The guards had spears behind Kurama and Hiei, so they wouldn't get away. Not that they were trying to...  
  
They walked down the hall way, and reached the main castle room. It reminded Kurama of the Renaissance time. The way the servants were dressed was not blended in with the surroundings.   
  
The guards told them to stop walking. They obeyed. Hiei did not enjoy obeying others orders. He just snarled at them. They saw a chair in front of them. They could not see the demon sitting on it. The room was filled with silence.  
  
"Are they here to see me yet?" the mysterious voice asked. The voice sounded quite feminine.  
  
"Yes, your Hynes," one of the guards commented.  
  
The figure turned around along with the chair. The so-called "king" was a "queen". Kurama and Hiei's eyes widened. She was middle aged. The woman had long purple hair. She had cat ears, and a human-like face.  
  
"Your Hynes," the guard pointing a spear behind Kurama said. "These two have disturbed the towns peace, and attempted to rape a girl."  
  
"Oh really," she said with wonder. Then the woman had a seductive eye. "Bring these men into my room. I otta have some fun with these two."  
  
"WHAT?!" shouted Hiei.   
  
Kurama was speechless. Nervous and speechless. He didn't want to be with a woman he barely even knew, doing only Enma knows what. That was the freaky part. Only Enma knows what.  
  
"No way," whispered Hiei to the Youko. "I don't care WHAT you say Kurama. I am fighting to get out of here. Fuck this mission!"  
  
"I agree," whispered Kurama. "Let's get out of here."  
  
The two demons got into fighting position. The guards did as well. They were ready for battle.  
  
"Stop!" shouted a voice, that the whole kingdom could hear.  
  
They all stopped from attacking each other, and looked up to see where the voice was coming from.  
  
It was no other then Koenma himself. He was in his teenage form. The god was walking toward to where Hiei and Kurama were at. When Koenma was passing them, he looked at them. Hiei and Kurama looked back questioningly, not knowing what he was doing there.  
  
Koenma stopped in front of the queen. He took a bow.  
  
"Hello your Hynes," he said politely.   
  
"What are you here for?" she asked, not knowing who this man was.  
  
"I am Koenma. Son of Emna."  
  
Everyone widened there eyes and some of them gasped.  
  
"State your business!" shouted the queen, trying not to treat him any different from the others.  
  
"Your Hynes," he started. "These two men did not hurt anyone. They are both my men, so you better give them the best treatment they need. You will give them respect. They are going to help you, so you should listen to them, for they will give you advice."  
  
The queen started laughing. The guards and royal subjects looked at her confusingly, so they started to laugh for no reason.  
  
"Silence!" shouted the queen. Koenma gave her a weird look, as well as the other two demons.  
  
"We do not need advice, do we boys?" she asked in a harsh tone.  
  
They were silent.  
  
"DO WE!?"   
  
"No!" one of them said. "No, No!" the other guards repeated.  
  
"What about the Mera clan?" Koenma sneaked in.  
  
The queen was silent.  
  
"What about them?" she asked, wondering where he was going with this.  
  
"I heard about your story. How a man from your tribe married and had a child with someone from the Mera clan."  
  
"That is none of your business," she said in a sharp tone.  
  
"Oh," Koenma said. "Why yes it is! I take control of the demon world, so you should be giving me respect!"  
  
"And why should I!?"   
  
"Do you want to go to hell when you die?" He asked.  
  
The queen was silent.  
  
Koenma continued. "Going into the torture chambers for ten thousand years. All because you won't respect me, or my men?"   
  
"I..uh.." she paused. "Take these men into the conference room at once!"  
  
"Yes your Hynes!" two of the guards said at the same time. They walked Hiei, Kurama, and Koenma into the conference room.  
  
"The queen will be with you shortly!" said the guard.  
  
"Thank you," said Koenma. The guard nodded and shut the door.  
  
"You guys owe me one," Koenma said to the two demons. "If you were to fight them, then we would of failed the mission."   
  
"Hn," said the fire demon.  
  
"But what about Yusuke and Botan's part?" asked the Youko.  
  
"What do you mean?" Koenma asked.  
  
"Wouldn't the mission be successful if they were to complete it?"  
  
"No."  
  
"No?"  
  
"I'm thinking of a plan. Once you and Hiei get the trust of the Koji clan, and Yusuke and Botan get the Mera, then you can 'negociate.'"  
  
"What do you mean by 'negociate'?" asked Hiei.  
  
"Well, you two can come up with an agreement for the two clans to get along." Koenma paused to think. "Kind of like having a meeting. The tribes will agree, since they will believe that you have full trust within them."  
  
"That may just work," said the Youko. "So there will be no fighting?"  
  
"Not that I know of," said Koenma.  
  
Hiei grunted. Koenma looked at him.  
  
"Just be prepared incase though."  
  
"Ok."  
  
The three stopped talking when they heard the door opening. The queen came in, along with a guard. He went to the corner and stood there. The guard looked coldly at Kurama. The youko did not bother to look at him. The royal Hynes went to her chair and sat down.  
  
"So," started the royal queen. "State your business."  
  
"We have come to help your tribe," said Koenma.  
  
"With what?" she asked. "We do not need any help!"  
  
"Why yes you do," the king of hell stated.  
  
"Fine," she said in a sassy voice. "What do we need help with?", she asked playing stupid.  
  
Hiei got fed up. He knew she was playing some sort of game. "Look! We KNOW you and the Mera clan haven't been getting along. There is a baby mix, and you two are going to have some 'problems'."  
  
Koenma and Kurama looked at Hiei in bewilderment.  
  
The queen looked down to think. "How many know about our situation?"  
  
"Not many," said Koenma. "But we should stop this before the problem gets even larger."  
  
"How am I supposed to TRUST three total strangers who come into our village unexpectedly, causing trouble!?"  
  
"I am Koenma. You HAVE to trust me."  
  
"Look your Hynes," said the red head. "We need to know what will happen to the baby. With the husband and wife as well. We can help you solve this problem. Just trust us."  
  
"I'll trust you if you come to bed with me," she said while winking at the Youko.  
  
Kurama rolled his eyes and blushed embarrassingly. Hiei smirked and did his usual 'hn'. Koenma sighed.  
  
"We are not sex hungry demons like you," said Koenma. "So do you need help or not?"  
  
She paused to think. "I'll get back to you on that tomorrow. While you're here, make yourself comfortable. You can spend the night here."  
  
"Thank you," Koenma and Kurama said at the same time. Hiei just nodded his head in thanks.  
  
The queen left the room as well as the guard.  
  
"Well that went well don't ya think?" asked Koenma.  
  
"I'm not sure," said the Youko. "It all depends on tomorrow."  
  
"Hn," said Hiei. "You should see the woman in the jail."  
  
"What woman?" asked Koenma.  
  
"The woman who had the child from the Mera clan is here. The Koji clan locked her up. We should ask her questions. We should drop by her cellar right now. Hopefully the guards won't see us," said Kurama.  
  
"Alright," said Koenma. "You two go talk to the girl. I will check up on Yusuke and Botan."  
  
Hiei and Kurama nodded.  
  
"See you two tonight," Koenma said while walking away from the two demons. He exited the castle.  
  
"Hn," said Hiei. "He sure puts on some act when he looks older."  
  
"Hmm," nodded Kurama. "Let's get to the cellar."  
  
___________________________  
  
yay! A chapter done! Yay, Barely any reviews!...as you can tell that was SARCASM! . anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!! I like reviews ^_^" 


	6. Ch 6

Next Chapter ^_^ Hope you enjoy...  
  
_____________________________________  
  
It has been a couple of hours since the girls attacked Yusuke. They are still relaxing by the forest outside of the city. Yusuke was napping, while Botan was sitting very close to Yusuke. She was so close because Hito had a gleam in his eyes that was aiming at Botan. Joshio, Hito and Botan were talking though.  
  
"Hey!" Joshio said, while throwing a rock at Yusuke. He woke up with confusion.  
  
"Oh," he said dozily. "We're still on this mission. I forgot."  
  
Botan sighed. Yusuke looked to see the distance between him and Botan. He cocked his eyebrows.  
  
"Botan why are you so close to me?"  
  
"That pervert keeps on looking at me!" she said with fear.   
  
Yusuke laughed. "Aww Hito, you don't stand a chance!"  
  
"Eh," he said. "Why not?"  
  
"She's the grim reaper just so you know..."  
  
"YUSUKE!" Botan shouted with anger.  
  
"Yeh, yeh, sure," Joshio said. "And I'm the grand prince o' the Cabot land!"  
  
"...." was Yusuke and Botan's reaction.  
  
"Let's get goin'," said Hito. "We'll show ya to the King."  
  
"Ok," said Botan, still clinging onto Yusuke.  
  
"Botan," whispered the raven haired boy. "Let go of me already!"  
  
"No way!" she exclaimed. "I'm not letting that jerk get near me!"  
  
Yusuke laughed quietly. "I already got Keiko. I don't need another girl."  
  
Botan got out her oar and hit Yusuke. He fell on the ground with a fainted face.  
  
"Wow!" said Hito. "She is the grim reaper eh? She got out her magic thing an' all!"  
  
"Eh," said Botan. "Your right. I am the grim reaper."  
  
"Holly shit!" shouted Joshio. "We're dead?!"  
  
"No, no, no! Your not dead!"said Botan. "I'm here with Yusuke. I also take my job to help him."  
  
"So he's your grim reaper husband?" said Hito sadly.  
  
Botan thought.   
  
'If I say Yusuke is my husband, then that pervert won't hit on me anymore.' She got an evil grin on her face.  
  
"Why yes Hito," said Botan. "He's my husband!"  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" shouted the guard.   
  
The whole town could hear, but they ignored his shout. Yusuke heard this and woke up.   
  
"Damn," he said nervously. "That was the loudest yell I ever heard..."  
  
"Yusuke dear!" said the ferry girl, as she clung onto Yusuke's arm.  
  
"Eh?" he said questioningly.  
  
"Just play along," she whispered sharply.  
  
"C'mon," Hito sighed. "Let's get to the king."  
  
"What's his problem?" asked Yusuke to Botan.  
  
"I said you were my husband."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
Joshio and Hito looked at Yusuke.  
  
"What's the matta?" asked Joshio.  
  
"Erm..nothing!...nothing!"  
  
They nodded and walked ahead.  
  
"You did this WITHOUT my permission!?" the greased up haired boy whispered.  
  
"He was hitting on me!"   
  
"Well that doesn't mean that you can be my wife!"  
  
"I'm sorry! But this is the only time you will ever do this for me! I won't bug you again!"  
  
"You BETTER not!"  
  
Botan sighed and walked further from Yusuke. She knew he needed time to calm down.  
  
`````````````````````````````````  
  
"You ok?" asked Joshio to Hito.  
  
"Yeh...yeh..." said Hito. "I thought I could have this girl. She's so damn pretty!"  
  
"Well, she belongs to him."  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Eh..cheer up! There are other girls out there!"  
  
"Maybe your right." Hito sighed.  
  
`````````````````````````````  
  
The four sneaked around town. They didn't want another 'attack Yusuke' to happen again. They got to the entrance of the place.  
  
"Well," said a sad Hito. "Here's the castle. We'll walk ya in..."  
  
"Thanks," said Yusuke and Botan.  
  
They walked to the entrance.  
  
"This place is big!" shouted Yusuke.  
  
"Yup! This here castle is the greatest of 'em all."  
  
The two guards opened the door. There was a red carpet room with a lot of vibrant paintings. They seemed to all be in a time line. From the cavemen times to the current period.   
  
"These paintings are AMAZING!" said the ferry girl. She went toward one and gawked at it. It was a picture of two demons from the Mera clan fighting two demons from the Koji.  
  
"Look at this one Yusuke..."  
  
"Hm?" said the brown eyed boy. He looked at Botan, and went over to her.  
  
"Wow..that's graphic."  
  
Botan nodded in agreement.  
  
"You guys sure hate each other," hollered Yusuke across the room to the two demon guards.  
  
"Yeh! We always hated 'em. Don't get meh started!" said Hito.  
  
"C'mon!" said Joshio. "We don' have all day."  
  
Botan and Yusuke left the painting to join the guards.   
  
They left the room. The four passed by the kitchen, where the demons were busy making a meal. They passed by another empty room. It was the kings resting place. They finally were at the door to the main room where the King was.  
  
"Ok guys," said Hito. "Ya two make yer best impression got that?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah," said Yusuke duly.  
  
"Forgetting someone?" said a distant voice.  
  
All four of them turned there heads to see no other then Koenma.  
  
"Koenma?!" said Yusuke confused.  
  
"The one and only."  
  
"What are you doing here sir?" asked Botan.  
  
"I am here to help you guys."  
  
"How come?" said Yusuke.   
  
The guards looked confused. They were shocked to see Koenma as well.  
  
Koenma went up to whisper in Yusuke's ear, so the guards couldn't hear what he was saying.  
  
"Hiei and Kurama were having trouble so I helped them. You two may need help as well. These guys are as stubborn as the last. I will help you take care of this."  
  
"Uh... sure..."  
  
"What you guys sayin'?" asked Joshio.  
  
"Nothing!" shouted Botan. She saw the sad look on Hito's face. She kind of felt sorry for him, but at the same time she was glad he wasn't hitting on her.  
  
"Then let's go!" shouted Joshio.   
  
He opened the door. It made a loud creek. The king was looking at four women who looked a lot like prostitutes or stip club girls. They were stripping for him!   
  
All of the men were gawking.  
  
"Wh....What!?" said Yusuke with his eyes opened wide, as well as his mouth.  
  
He was speechless, as well as the guards.   
  
Botan got mad. She took out her Oar and Hit everyone hard on the head. They all fell on the ground.  
  
"Oww!" all of the guys shouted, waking up from there trance.  
  
"Well I needed to snap you out of it!" shouted a furious Botan.  
  
"Well that hurt!" shouted Yusuke rubbing his head.  
  
The King looked ahead of the girls and saw his two guards with three others.  
  
"Thank you all," said the King. "See me tonight!" he said while giving them money. They giggled and left.  
  
"You two!" the King said to the guards.  
  
"Yeah sire?"  
  
"Why have you brought these three!" The king looked middle aged for a demon. Estimating about 400 years old. He had a beard as well as a robe. He had a serious gleam in his eyes. The look that would get one scared.  
  
"These three came to see ya..uh...eh...cause'..." Joshio thought. "We dunno!"  
  
The king fell on the ground. He got back up to his throne.  
  
"HEY!" he shouted. "YA DON'T BRING IN RANDOM STRANGERS IN YA HEAR!?"  
  
"Yes sire," the two of them said quietly.  
  
"Don't yell at them!" shouted Botan. "They treated us well! They are our friends! You don't go yelling at them for no reason! That's just WRONG!"  
  
Hito looked at her. He smiled.  
  
The king started to turn red.  
  
"AHEM!" Koenma said, clearing his throat.  
  
"Hm?" said the king. "State your business!"  
  
"Just so you know, I am Koenma. Son of Enma. My people and I are here to help you with your problem."  
  
"Yeh!? What problem!"  
  
"You know very well what I'm talking about. You and the Koji clan."  
  
The king was silent. "Oh? And how are YOU DEMONS supposed to help Hmm!?"  
  
"We can negociate with the Koji clan. My people will help you fix this problem once and for all. You just have to trust them."  
  
"You!" the king pointed to Yusuke. State your name.  
  
"Uh..Yusuke Urameshi."  
  
"And you?"  
  
"Botan..."  
  
"Sure!" said the King. "Why not?! I'll have your demons help me!"   
  
"Great!" said Koenma.   
  
"We will talk about it at dinner. You three enjoy yourselves. Have a good time!" The king paused then resumed. "Guards?!"   
  
"Ya Majesty?"  
  
"Show these guys their rooms."  
  
"Yes sir," they said, then led the three out.  
  
While they were walking out, the king called forth his strippers. The guards, Koenma, Yusuke, and Botan all gave weird faces.   
  
They shut the door of the main room.  
  
"Phew!" said Yusuke. "That king guy is sure laid back!"  
  
"Yes," added Botan. "And very perverted..."  
  
"Well, the king was easy oh ya!" said Joshio. "He hates us..."  
  
"Why?" asked Botan.  
  
"He thinks we're clumsy. All cause of this accent of ours!" Said Hito.  
  
"Aww cheer up!" said Yusuke. "I know of a demon with your accent."  
  
"Yeh?" said Hito.  
  
"Yeah, his name is Jin. Jin the wind master."  
  
"Wait," said Hito. "Did you..?"  
  
"Did we what?" asked the black haired boy.  
  
"Naw! Neva mind ya!"  
  
"Well," said Botan. "I like you just the way you are."  
  
Hito blushed at this.   
  
"Geez Botan," said Yusuke. "NOW you like the guy..."  
  
"I do NOT!"   
  
Yusuke laughed.   
  
"C'mon," said Joshio. "Lemmie show ya to yeh rooms!"  
  
They all nodded.  
  
The two guards led them up the stairs, where there were even more paintings.  
  
"Your tribe seems to appreciate art," said Koenma.  
  
"Yeh'. It was ever since that day with the painting centuries ago," said Hito.  
  
"Yes, I learned about that."  
  
"They told us," Botan said.  
  
The god nodded.  
  
"So does the Kijo clan paint also or what?" asked Yusuke.  
  
"Yeh, they do."  
  
"Hmm. All I can do is draw stick figures!" Yusuke laughed.  
  
Botan sighed while the two guards shrugged.  
  
"We aint much of artists either. That's why the whole town hates us," said Hito.  
  
"Really?" added Botan. "Well that's a stupid reason!"  
  
"We're at the bottom of the rank list," said Hito sadly. "No one appreciates us for who we are."  
  
Botan was starting to feel terrible. She was treating him like the whole town does. But then again, he was making idiotic moves on her.   
  
"Here are yeh rooms," Joshio said while standing at the door. "Yeh guys choose the rooms."  
  
"Thanks a lot," Yusuke said.  
  
Koenma and Botan bowed in thanks.  
  
"I assume you and Botan will have the same room," said Hito duly to Yusuke.  
  
"WHAT?!" shouted Yusuke.  
  
"Yes! Yes!" said Botan nervously. "We will share rooms!" She sweat-dropped.  
  
Yusuke bowed down his head in annoyance.  
  
"Come on Yusuke!" she said loudly pushing him to their room.  
  
"Yeah, yeah..."  
  
"Thanks guys," said Koenma. "We owe you for your kind graciousness."  
  
They nodded. "It aint a problem sir! Glad to help yeh all!"  
  
Koenma nodded and went into the same room as Yusuke and Botan.  
  
```````````````````````````  
  
"Wow!" exclaimed Yusuke. "What a cool bed!" He jumped on it.  
  
The room was quite colorful. It looked like a room from the old days. All of the furniture was made out of wood. The bed, the chair, everything. The room was quite luxurious.  
  
"Don't get too comfortable Yusuke," said Koenma. "We have matters to discuss."  
  
"Awwww!"  
  
They sat at a table near a mirror.  
  
"So what's up?" asked Yusuke.  
  
"I checked up on how Hiei and Kurama were doing."  
  
"And?" asked a curious ferry girl.  
  
"They weren't doing well. These people are so stubborn! I heard that a girl in the city was hitting on Hiei."  
  
Yusuke bursted out laughing.  
  
"Shut up!" Botan shouted punching him on the shoulder.  
  
"Ok...sorry..." He snickered.  
  
"Anyway," he continued. "Since Hiei wasn't responding to the girl, she said he raped her."  
  
"HE WHAT?!" Yusuke and Botan shouted.  
  
Koenma ignored them.  
  
"They got arrested and went into the local prison. Kurama asked if they could talk to the King..which is a queen, but they didn't do so well. The queen wanted to sleep with them, so they were about to ruin the whole case by fighting. That was until I stopped them and helped."  
  
"Wow," said Yusuke. "What a bunch of selfish horny people!"  
  
"You got that right," said Koenma. "I knew this case was going to be tough, even though there may not be any fighting involved."  
  
"What?! No fighting?!"  
  
"No Yusuke, but be prepared just incase."  
  
"Alright then..." he said disappointingly.  
  
"We discovered another thing!" said Koenma.  
  
"Hmm?" Botan hummed.  
  
"The female from this clan is imprisoned in the Koji prison. Kurama and Hiei are talking to her right now. They are going to meet us tonight and tell all about what they know."  
  
"Where's the male then?" asked Yusuke.  
  
"Maybe in the local prison?" asked Botan.  
  
"Check," said Koenma.  
  
"And the baby!" Yusuke added. "You think they killed it!?"  
  
"If it were killed, I would have known," said Botan slyly.  
  
Yusuke made a face. "So it's still alive..." he paused. "But where?"  
  
Koenma and Botan shrugged.  
  
"We don't know.." said Koenma. "They hidden it probably. Or they are torturing it."  
  
"Oh no!" Botan said, starting to have tears in her eyes.  
  
"Chill Botan," said the brown eyed boy. "It's ok. The baby may be ok."  
  
"These people are so damn selfish!" cried Botan.  
  
"Some of them are friendly though," added Yusuke to cheer her up. "Like Joshio and Hito!"  
  
"I know," she said. "But the nature of this clan..they are like..pigs! Sex craving PIGS!"  
  
Koenma and Yusuke said nothing. Yusuke was trying to hold back a chuckle though.  
  
"Just stay strong Botan," said the god. "We will solve this case. Who knows? Maybe we will change the way these people act."  
  
She looked up and smiled at Koenma. "You think so?"  
  
"Maybe..."  
  
She smiled. "Thanks..."  
  
He nodded.  
  
Yusuke gave a flat face. "Awww!" he said teasingly.  
  
"Shut up Yusuke!" Koenma and Botan both shouted.  
  
He stuck out his tongue.  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
End of Chapter. I like reviews, but I guess I am bad with titles and summarys -__-''''' 


	7. Ch 7

Kurama and Hiei were about to get out of there rooms to sneak into the cellar. There were a lot of guards there, so they had to be careful. Of course Hiei can speed up to the cellar with his super fast speed. Kurama could as well, but he is not as fast as Hiei.  
  
"Alright Hiei. Let's first walk out of the room minding our own business. Then, once the coast is clear, we will get to the cellars in a blink of an eye," said Kurama cautiously.  
  
"Hn. Do you KNOW where the cellars are?"  
  
Kurama paused. "No.."  
  
Hiei gave a growl.  
  
"But!" the fox said continuing. "I can smell the woman. I picked up a trace of her."  
  
"Impressive."  
  
"Yes," said Kurama. "Very."  
  
"Hn. So should we get out now?"  
  
"Let me first pick up a trace of Sonia," Kurama said while closing his eyes.  
  
He was concentrating very hard to find the scent. Hiei looked at him curiously, not knowing how Kurama does it.  
  
"Got it!" the Youko said while perking up his head and opening his eyes. "Now let's get out."  
  
Hiei nodded.  
  
Kurama opened the door. Hiei went out behind him. The two were in the hall way pretending to look around while they were following the scent. They saw a lot of paintings on the wall.  
  
'Wow Hiei,' said Kurama telepathically. 'These paintings are remarkable. I heard that the Koji clan were good artists. As well as the Mera.'  
  
'I admit these paintings are OK,' said Hiei with no tone in his thought.  
  
As they approached the next room, they saw some guards that were as still as statues.  
  
'These demons don't fool me,' thought Hiei. 'They are real. We may as well pass them.'  
  
'Agreed.' replied Kurama. 'On the count of three.'   
  
'Hn.'  
  
'One...'  
  
Kurama got into running position.  
  
'Two...'  
  
Then Hiei did.  
  
'THREE!'   
  
They both dashed at great speed passed the guards, keeping there presence and spirit energy low enough, so the guards wouldn't see Hiei and Kurama passing by. Luckily none of the guards have seen them yet. Kurama noticed that one of them was sleeping.  
  
Kurama warned Hiei to stop when they reached the front of a room. Hiei commanded.  
  
"So is this where she is?" asked Hiei.  
  
"Of course. Don't you remember us getting out this way?"  
  
"Hn," the three eyed demon said while looking down.  
  
"Let's open the door," said Kurama.  
  
He turned the knob, but nothing happened.  
  
"Locked!"he shouted.  
  
"Hn. What now?"   
  
"This is where my thief skills come in," said Kurama with a gleam in his eye.  
  
"So this is why your famous," said Hiei.  
  
"Watch and see," the Youko said as he looked at the knob. He took out a bendable needle from his pocket. He put it through the lock hole and played with it for a minute. Kurama managed to open the door.  
  
"A bendable needle," said Hiei dully. "Hn. I thought you were more creative then that."  
  
Kurama shrugged. "At least I got us in."  
  
"True."  
  
The two walked into the cellar.  
  
"Wait!" whispered Kurama sharply.  
  
"For what?"   
  
"There might be a guard here. Let me check."  
  
Hiei said nothing. Kurama was smelling the room.  
  
"No," he said. "No guards here."  
  
The duo walked around the cellar. They saw demons of all shapes and sizes.   
  
"Sonia?" said Kurama.  
  
"Yes..." she said quietly.  
  
"Good she's here. Let's keep on going."  
  
"Hn."  
  
They went deeper into the cellar. Eventually, Hiei spotted her. She wasn't looking too well.  
  
Kurama and Hiei were standing next to her cell. Sonia was sitting down.  
  
"How are you feeling?" asked Kurama.  
  
"What do you think!?" said Hiei.  
  
"Hmm," he said, agreeing it was a dumb question to ask.  
  
"As you can see I'm not doing well. How did it go for you two?"  
  
"When?" asked Kurama.  
  
"When you talked to the king..or queen. Whatever it is."  
  
"Oh," said Kurama. "It was hard at first, but then we got some agreement going on." Kurama blushed at the thought of the queen wanting to sleep with them.  
  
Hiei rolled his eyes thinking the same thing.  
  
"So are you helping the two clans now?" she asked.  
  
"We are trying to. Tonight we're going to try to get her trust, so we can negociate things out with your clan."  
  
"I hope things work out. Do you know where my husband is!?" she asked worriedly.  
  
"We don't know," interrupted Hiei.   
  
Kurama looked at him.  
  
Hiei continued. "But we have another group trying to work some things out with your clan."  
  
"I see. So I'm assuming you don't know where my baby is."  
  
"No," said Hiei. "But we'll find out."  
  
"Thank you two so much for doing this for me." she said having tears in her eyes.  
  
"It's no problem" said Kurama. "Here," he said while taking out a tissue cloth. "You'll need this." He gave it to her.  
  
"Can you two do me a favor?" she asked.  
  
"Hm?" asked Kurama. "What is it?"  
  
"Can you two try to update me on what's going on when you can?"  
  
"We'll try," said Kurama.  
  
"Hn," said Hiei. "It was hard enough coming in here."  
  
"It's ok. I don't want you two getting caught. It was too much for me to ask"  
  
"We'll come when it's safe," said Kurama.  
  
"Are you sure?" she asked.  
  
Kurama nodded.  
  
"Thank you two so much."  
  
They both nodded.  
  
"So what's your husband's name?" asked Kurama.  
  
"Chune. His name is Chune."  
  
"Chune," Kurama paused. "And the baby's name?"  
  
"Her name is Rasha."  
  
Hiei heard footsteps coming from a mile away.  
  
"Kurama!" said Hiei. "We better go. Someone's coming."  
  
"Yes, we should." Kurama paused then resumed. "Sonia. We'll talk to the queen tonight. We'll give you the update as soon as possible."  
  
"Thank you two."  
  
Hiei and Kurama nodded and left in a dash.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The two demons rushed through the end of the cellar and left. They stopped at the next room, and resumed walking as if nothing happened. They got to there room and Kurama sat down on the bed. Hiei sat at the window still.  
  
"She's awfully nice," said Kurama breaking the silence.  
  
"Hn."  
  
They were in silence again.  
  
"So what are we going to be saying to the queen tonight?" asked Hiei, being the first to speak.  
  
"She'll ask us where we're from of course."  
  
"Well?" asked Hiei.  
  
"We'll say we're from Koenma's line of work. We have ALWAYS been working for him. You think that will work?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Yes. We'll make it up as we go along, I guess," the Youko said carelessly.  
  
It has been a couple of hours since Hiei and Kurama have been seen last. The fire demon was still staring outside of the window, while Kurama was reading one of the books from the rooms bookshelf.  
  
The door opened and Hiei and Kurama did not look up.  
  
"Ahem," said the guard to get there attention. "Uh..the king will be in the dinner room. She requested you join her."  
  
"Yes," said Kurama closing the book.   
  
Hiei said nothing as they walked right out the door.   
  
They all walked silently to the dinner room. They got in the room and the guards sat them down.  
  
"Where's the king?" asked Kurama. "...or queen.."  
  
"The KING," said the guard sharply, irritated at Kurama's mistake. "Is coming soon."  
  
Kurama talked to Hiei in telepathy.  
  
'Is it a queen or king?'  
  
'Hn. I have no idea. They call her king, yet she's a woman, so she should be queen.'  
  
'Yes, I know.'  
  
They heard music in the background.  
  
"All rise for the entrance of the King!"  
  
Hiei and Kurama both looked up to see the queen..or king walking by. Kurama stood up for the queen entrance.   
  
'Hiei!' he shouted through his mind. 'Stand up!'  
  
Hiei stood up.  
  
The king went to her seat to sit down.  
  
"Why hello boys," she said seductively.  
  
This gave Hiei and Kurama chills. The king laughed.  
  
"Your majesty?" asked Kurama.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Are you a queen or a king? We seem to be very confused."  
  
She laughed. "Well, I guess you can say I'm both."  
  
"How so?" asked a curious Hiei.  
  
She looked into his eyes. "Why not come into my room to see...?"  
  
Hiei did his "hn" and looked the other way.  
  
"Fine," she sighed. "Since you two are not giving in to my GORGEOUS looks," Hiei and Kurama rolled there eyes at that. " I'll tell you."  
  
The two looked up at her. Kurama took a sip of his drink.  
  
"Just so you know, I am a hermaphrodite."  
  
Kurama spit out his drink on Hiei, who was sitting across from him. Hiei glared at Kurama and took a napkin.  
  
"You're a WHAT?!" exclaimed Kurama.  
  
"Hermaphrodite," she said shrugging.  
  
Hiei was surprised but he was hiding it. The three eyed demon was hiding it quite well, as a matter of fact. He did not make a face or anything, unlike Kurama.  
  
"So you prefer to be called a King rather than queen?" asked the Youko.  
  
"Pretty much," she said. "Plus, with me being a hermaphrodite, I can have TWICE the fun." She winked.  
  
'Eeewwww,' Hiei and Kurama both telepathically said to each other.  
  
The food was being served to them. The food consisted of combinations of rare treats from the demon world. Of course, Hiei and Kurama sniffed the food before eating it. They weren't sure if they could have full trust upon the Koji clan. Kurama was unappetized because of the unpleasant news that the King had for them.  
  
"Let's just get to the point because I have an 'appointment' tonight," said the King.  
  
"We won't ask," Hiei said dully.  
  
"How are you two going to be helping us?"   
  
"Well," started Kurama. "I've been thinking. We should plan some negotiation between the Mera clan about the baby and the parents."  
  
"Go on," said the curious king.  
  
"Before I do," said Kurama. "Where's the man from your clan?"  
  
"Oh him?"   
  
"Yes him," said Hiei.  
  
"I don't know where he is."  
  
Hiei and Kurama cocked there eyebrows. The king said it in a tone like she doesn't even care.  
  
"What?" she asked. "Did I do something wrong?"  
  
"Hn. Do you even care about one of your people? Do you even care that there is a mix of your kingdom, and your rivals kingdom?"  
  
"Yes I do care!" she shouted.  
  
"You don't seem show it," said Kurama in a calm voice.  
  
The king glared at him. "Well, do I even need to?"  
  
"Yes! You have someone from the Koji clan locked up here! She is suffering." Kurama realized his mistake.  
  
"How do YOU know about the prisoner?" she asked.  
  
"We..." Kurama said stalling upon what he should say.  
  
"While YOU locked us up in your prison, we saw her in there," said Hiei.  
  
"I see," she said, taking a bite of her food.  
  
"Why can't you even set an agreement with the Mera clan?" asked Kurama. "We can do it for you."  
  
"How about you two take care of it?" said the King. "I don't care what happens to that bitch in our prison. You two just settle this." She paused to put her fork down on her plate. "Excuse me boys, I am in a horny mood. You two go do something with yourselves, since you don't care to join me."  
  
Hiei and Kurama exchanged looks while the queen left the room.  
  
The two demons left there untouched food on the table and left the dining room. They have some words to discuss with Koenma and the others.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Botan and Yusuke were looking out at the patio. There were many exotic plants and mountains ahead of them. They saw a small pond of water that the demon frogs were at. The sky was a mixture of different colors such as blue, orange, and purple.  
  
"Hey Botan," started Yusuke.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Who do you like?" He asked with a grin on his face.  
  
Botan blushed. "There's no one I like," she said in a normal tone.  
  
"You blushed. That means there IS someone!" Yusuke paused then resumed talking. "Is it Hito?"  
  
"NO!" she shouted and wacked him on the head.  
  
"Oww..." the black haired boy said rubbing his head. "What about Kurama?"  
  
Botan gave a brow. "Me and Kurama. Seriously Yusuke, you THINK that's possible?"  
  
"..Speaking of Kurama," he said ignoring her comment. "He would love this garden. Wouldn't he."  
  
"Hmm, yeah. It is beautiful. Hey Yusuke."  
  
"Hm?" he asked.  
  
"Wouldn't you rather be seeing this with Keiko then with me?"  
  
"I dunno," he said. "I'm not into those cliche romances. It would be nice though, I guess. But seeing this with you is just fine." Then he added. "Plus this looks more like I'm married to you."  
  
Botan gave a flat face.  
  
"Now give me a kiss!" Yusuke shouted while smooching his lips together.  
  
"Hey!" she shouted pushing Yusuke away.   
  
The boy obeyed.  
  
"Is it Hiei?" he asked.  
  
"Hiei what?" she said, then figured out what Yusuke was talking about. "Ew!! No!!!! NO WAY YUSUKE!!"  
  
The boy covered his ears. "Ouch, not so loud Botan, I get it!"  
  
"I'm practically scared of that guy.."  
  
Yusuke started laughing.  
  
"Kuwabara?"  
  
Botan glared.  
  
"Chu?"  
  
Botan didn't bother saying anything.  
  
"Jin?"  
  
She laughed.  
  
"Koenma?"  
  
Botan blushed then said "No!"  
  
"Yes!" said Yusuke. "I knew it! You like HIM?!"  
  
Botan was as red as Kurama's hair. "It's not that I LIKE him..."  
  
"Then what is it? Why don't you tell him that you like him?"  
  
"I can't," she said shrugging.  
  
Yusuke gave her a questioning look.  
  
Botan sighed. "We have no room for love up in spirit world. All we do is work, work, work. Nothing else. No relationships involved. All of the other ferry girls." She paused to take a breath. "They all like Koenma too."  
  
Yusuke widened his eyes.  
  
"We can't tell him though. I can't tell him. It's Enma's rule. Romance gets in the way of work..."  
  
Yusuke thought for a while. "But can't you keep your relationship a secret?"  
  
"I don't even know if Koenma likes me!"  
  
"Ok, ok!" said Yusuke, who noticed that Botan's face was extremely red. He put his hand on her shoulder. "I won't tell anyone Botan, I promise."  
  
"Thank you..."  
  
Hito walked in on them and put on a sad face.  
  
"Ahem."  
  
Yusuke and Botan looked back.  
  
"Dinna is ready," he said in a dull voice.  
  
"Thanks Hito. We'll be right there," Yusuke said.  
  
Hito nodded and left with a sad look in his eyes.  
  
"Botan," said Yusuke in a monotone voice.  
  
"I know, but I don't like him in that way. He's too perverted!"  
  
Yusuke laughed. "Come on, let's eat. Hopefully the king won't be as sex craved as he was last time!"  
  
Botan nodded as they walked to the dining room.  
  
Hito and Joshio walked them around the palace, until they got to the Dining room. The room was filled with a lot of paintings as well. Botan and Yusuke gawked at the room. It's size and the fanciness was bound to drive anyone to amazement. The spirit detective and his assistant sat at the main table. They were served various foods that Yusuke couldn't help but pig out at. Botan kicked his leg for being so impolite. Yusuke looked at her and cleaned himself off.  
  
"It's alright," said the king who was eating the same way Yusuke was. "No need to be all tidy cause of me!"  
  
Yusuke thought about the kings messiness, which disturbed him.   
  
He whispered to Botan. "I am never going eat like a pig again!"  
  
Botan nodded.  
  
"So let's get to business," said the King.  
  
"Yes," said Botan. "Where is the man of the Koji clan located?"  
  
"Oh him? He's being tortured out in the town right now by our locals. It's a hoot! You otta watch!"  
  
"WHAT!?" Yusuke and Botan exclaimed.   
  
"You can't do that!" shouted Botan.  
  
"Screw this dinner! I'm going into town. Where in town is this guy located?!" Yusuke asked in an angry matter.  
  
"He's somewhere in the center," the King said, focusing on his meal.  
  
"C'mon Botan. Let's get to him."  
  
"Yeah," she said while getting up.  
  
The two ran out of the room. They saw Hito and Joshio out in the hall.  
  
"Joshio! Hito!" Yusuke shouted.  
  
"Oh, hiya Yusuke! Botan!" Joshio said.  
  
"Where in town is the man of the Koji clan?!" Asked Yusuke.  
  
"We'll show 'im to ya...why do ya wanna know?" asked Joshio  
  
"He's being tortured for no reason! We gotta help him!" exclaimed Botan.  
  
"No way are we helpin' THAT GUY!" shouted Joshio.  
  
"Fine!" shouted Yusuke. "If you don't care for someone, even though he's not from your part of the neighborhood, then you two aren't very good demons." Yusuke paused. "Come on Botan, let's go."  
  
Botan looked sadly at the both of them then nodded.  
  
They started walking out on them to rescue the demon from the Koji clan.  
  
"Wait!" shouted Hito. "C'mon Joshio. We gotta help em'! No one from our clan likes us anyway."  
  
"But!" hesitated Joshio. "But our job is to protect our clan."  
  
"Yeh', but c'mon! Can't we help the others jus' for once?"  
  
"The things I do for you Hito," Joshio said defeated. "Les' go help em'."  
  
"Thankya' Joshio!"  
  
Joshio nodded then ran out of the room to go to the man of the Koji clan. Yusuke and the others followed. 


	8. Ch 8

Joshio and Hito ran out of the palace with Yusuke and Botan following them. They were on there way to find the man of the Mera clan. He was being brutally hurt at the moment by the townspeople.  
  
'This is so stupid!' thought Yusuke. 'They are beating up this guy all because of his race!'  
  
"We're almost there!" shouted Hito.  
  
About three minutes later, they arrived to the center of the town. Yusuke and Botan saw many villagers throwing fruits at the man. They were in a huge crowd shouting many curses to the man. The male demon was actually good looking. He had human-like features. He wore a depressed face.   
  
Yusuke saw him with a shocked expression. "I can't take this anymore!" shouted Yusuke.  
  
Botan, and the two guards looked at Yusuke.   
  
"This is UNJUST!" He then ran up to the people and jumped high to the center where the male demon was being tortured. "STOP IT!!!!" he shouted at the top of his lungs.  
  
The whole village stopped. A fruit was being thrown at Yusuke but he caught it. Yusuke dropped the fruit.  
  
"Stop torturing this guy! He didn't do anything! You all should be ashamed of yourselves. All because you guys can't handle change doesn't mean you can hurt the one who caused it! Just leave him alone!"  
  
The whole town was silent. All that could be heard was a couple of coughs. Yusuke turned to the male demon of the Koji clan.   
  
"Are you ok?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," said the male demon.  
  
"We'll get you out of here in no time."   
  
With that, a heavy rock was being thrown at Yusuke. He turned around with great speed to catch it.  
  
"HEY!" he shouted. "Who ever threw that rock at me can come up here and face me like a man!"  
  
"Man?" one of the demons said.  
  
"I smell a human!" said a female demons voice.  
  
"YOU! Are human!" shouted a demon.  
  
"Human!" shouted all of the demons in a chant. They got angry and started to throw items as well as gathering around to attack Yusuke.  
  
"Uh oh," said Yusuke to himself. "We better get you out of here."  
  
"Thanks," said the male demon.  
  
"I'm warning you to back away as much as you can," said Yusuke.  
  
"Um, alright."  
  
__________________  
  
"You better hurry!" shouted Botan from afar.   
  
"Ay, Yusuke sure made a mistake," said Joshio.  
  
"Yeh'," agreed Hito.  
  
"As soon as Yusuke frees the demon, we better get out of here."  
  
"How do ya know he's gonna free the demon for sure?" asked Hito.  
  
"Trust me Hito," said Botan with pure confidence. "I know."  
  
Hito looked at her questioningly.   
  
"SPIRIT GUN!"  
  
All three of them perked there heads up to see that Yusuke has used his famous spirit gun attack.  
  
"See?!" said Botan. "I told you so!"  
  
____________________  
  
"Are you ok?" asked Yusuke after his attack.  
  
"Yes, you didn't hurt me."  
  
"Alright," said Yusuke. "My spirit gun has backed away the townspeople for a bit. Get on my back and I'll get us out of this place."  
  
The demon nodded and got on his back. Yusuke flitted away, hearing the sound of gasping townspeople.  
  
"Wow!" said the demon. "You are sure powerful."  
  
"Heh!" said Yusuke. "All in the work of a spirit detective!"  
  
Yusuke ran to Botan and the others with great speed.  
  
"Yusuke!" shouted Botan. "Glad you made it! I never doubted you!"  
  
"Enough small talk," said Joshio. "Les' get outa here!"  
  
"Yeh'," said Hito.  
  
They all ran out of the village avoiding the mob chasing them. All five of them got to the exit of the village and ran a mile away.  
  
"Let's stop here!" shouted a panting Hito.  
  
"Yes," Botan said out of breath as well.  
  
Yusuke was the only one who wasn't exhausted.  
  
Everyone sat on the grass panting for about five minutes.  
  
"So what's your name?" asked Botan.  
  
"Chune," he said. "My name is Chune."  
  
"Well," said Yusuke. "It's nice to meet you Chune."  
  
"Thank you," said Chune. "For rescuing me."  
  
"Ah it was nothin'" said a modest Yusuke.  
  
"Here," said Botan. She got out a tissue cloth and gave it to Chune. "You have a lot of stuff on you."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Botan nodded.  
  
"Hello everyone," said a familiar voice.  
  
"What the-?!" said Yusuke, while everyone else jolted.  
  
"Chill, chill," said the familiar voice in the shadows. "It's me," he said stepping forward to reveal himself. "Koenma!"  
  
"Hey ya stupid brat!" shouted Yusuke. "You nearly scared me there! Don't ever do that again!"  
  
"Koenma?" asked Chune. "THE Koenma?!"  
  
"Yes," said the god.  
  
"It is an honor sir," said Chune as he got up and bowed down.  
  
"See Yusuke? I like this guy. I get a lot of respect from him."  
  
"Whatever.."  
  
"Wait!" said Koenma.  
  
"Hmm?" hummed Yusuke.  
  
"You're the male demon from the Koji clan aren't you!"  
  
"Yes," he said.  
  
"Where did you-?"  
  
"-He was being tortured by the townspeople, so Hito and Joshio helped us out with rescuing Chune. They should get the credit," said Botan.  
  
"I see," said the god in the teenaged form. "Hey you two?"  
  
"Yeh'?" asked Joshio and Hito at the same time.  
  
"Are you interested in working for me in spirit world?"  
  
Botan widened her eyes and opened her mouth wide while sweat-dropping.  
  
"Wh-wh-what?!" said Botan.  
  
Hito stared at her. He knew what she was thinking. He frowned and looked at the ground with depressed eyes.  
  
"Nah," said Hito. "We belong 'ere."  
  
Joshio gave him a look and understood.   
  
"We jus' wanna get away from our clan. They treat us like shit!" said Hito. "Maybe, we can be free ya know? Live on our own, away from those bastards!"  
  
"I understand," said Yusuke.  
  
Koenma nodded. "Hiei and Kurama will be here any minute. Hopefully there experience was better then yours. You two are in big trouble. The Mera clan is going to kill you."  
  
"What?! Why?!" shouted Yusuke. "Rescuing a demon in need is better then being on there side and letting Chune be tortured!"  
  
"Please Koenma sir," said Chune. "Don't blame Yusuke and Botan. They helped me! If one of them is going to be punished, punish me."  
  
"Don't worry Chune," said Koenma. "I won't punish these two. They work for me."  
  
"Hn," said a familiar voice in the distance.  
  
"Well, well, well," said Yusuke. "Look who's joining us."  
  
Hiei jumped down from a tree, while Kurama walked toward the group.  
  
"Those demons are the most selfish, perverted, intolerable demons I have EVER met!" shouted Kurama.  
  
"Who?" asked Chune.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Kurama.  
  
"I'm Chune."  
  
"Chune?" asked Kurama. "Isn't your wife named Sonia?"  
  
"Why yes! She is! Have you seen her?!" asked an anxious Chune.  
  
Kurama opened his mouth about to talk but Hiei interrupted him.  
  
"She's locked up in your prison."  
  
"Oh my god," said Chune with shock. His eyes were wide open with tears coming out. "Our prisons are terrible!"  
  
"Who are they?" asked Hiei in disgust pointing to the two guards.  
  
"That's Joshio and there's Hito," said Yusuke. "They helped us out a lot."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"I guess our case is a bit ruined, since we have betrayed the Mera clan," said Koenma. "Freeing Chune was unexpected."  
  
"You know what we CAN do," said Kurama.  
  
Everyone looked at him.  
  
"Hiei and I can ask where the baby is and then once we know, we can free Sonia and look for the child. You and your family will live freely in the demon world if you agree to this plan," Kurama said to Chune.  
  
"I agree!" said an eager Chune. "Any way to get out of these annoying clans is fine by me!"  
  
"But then," interrupted Koenma. "Half of our mission is a failure. We are supposed to have the two clans make peace."  
  
"I think that's impossible sur," said Joshio. "There is no way we can get the Mera and Koji clan to get along."  
  
"He's right," said Chune. "The clans are so stubborn. I don't think you guys can make that much of a change."  
  
"My father is gonna kill me," said Koenma, putting his hand on his face sighing.  
  
"It's ok Koenma," said Botan patting him on the shoulder. "Your father MAY understand."  
  
"I'm not sure Botan."  
  
Hito had a jealous look in his eyes  
  
"There's no way we can get back to the village tonight," said Yusuke. "Or ever."  
  
"Yer right," said Joshio. "They'll neva want us back."  
  
"I guess we have to depend on Hiei and Kurama," said Yusuke.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"I guess," said Kurama. "I just hate being with that king..or queen. Whatever it is."  
  
Hiei snorted and Koenma blushed while everyone else was giving questioning looks.  
  
"Don't ask," said Koenma.  
  
Yusuke shrugged. "I guess we'll camp out tonight while you two go to your clan."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Can you two do me a favor?" asked Chune to Kurama and Hiei.  
  
"What is it?" asked the Youko.  
  
"Will you please tell Sonia that I'm alright. No wait! Can I come with you two?! I want to see my wife!"  
  
"I," hesitated Kurama. "I uh.." Kurama looked at the god. "Koenma?"  
  
"I'm not sure," said Koenma.   
  
"Please sir!" pleaded Chune. "Haven't you ever been in love?!"  
  
Koenma looked at Chune questioningly. "Fine," he said. "You just don't get caught. If your own people find you there, then some other problems may occur."  
  
"Thank you!" said Chune.  
  
"Hn," said Hiei. "Hurry up. We're leaving. When we get to the palace we'll see your wife. Then you get back here."  
  
"Yes sir," said Chune.  
  
"Boy, your real polite," said Yusuke.  
  
Chune grinned at Yusuke then left with Hiei and Kurama to see his wife. 


End file.
